The broad, long-term objective of this proposal is to identify a clinically useful, noninvasive method of screening for carotid artery atherosclerotic stenosis. The investigators will determine the suitability of using magnetic resonance angiography. This study is in the initial recruitment phase. One patient has been studied thus far.